


The New Inspector

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sally Donovan has been promoted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "New" challenge

Sally Donovan looked with interest at the team she was being introduced to.  The words of introduction were mostly going over her head; they were words she’d heard so often before, a standard format used whenever an officer took over a team.  The only thing which brought her up short was the references to Inspector Donovan, when she had to refrain from looking around to see who this new inspector was.  
  
She noticed the glances given to her by the men and women who had been gathered together.  Most seemed cautious but friendly.  A few were potentially hostile, which could be for any number of reasons: deeming the job should have been theirs, seeing a woman, or someone of a different colour.  But she wasn’t going to jump to conclusions, plenty of time for grievances to become more apparent.  
  
As for the rest, most of them were experienced officers, who would be waiting to see how she turned out.  Inevitably there would be questions of what the new broom would do, especially when the previous inspector had been there for a while.  Sally had braced herself for the ‘Inspector Jackson did …’ comments.  There might be good reasons for his actions, and she had no intention of changing everything just to make a point, but equally she was a different person from Jackson and would have different ways of working.  
  
And Jackson had left because he was now a Chief Inspector, a move which had met with approval around the Met.  So she was stepping into the shoes of a respected officer, which made it all the more challenging for her in her first role as inspector.  On the other hand, if she chose to change her metaphor, the team already worked well in harness, and it was her role to take up the reins and continue that work.  
  
The introduction had finished and Sally stood up.  “Thank you everyone for your welcome.  I suspect many of you are wondering why I should wish to move from serious crimes to what is sometimes thought of as the more mundane robberies.  Whilst the loss of a loved one is clearly amongst the worst which can happen to somebody, for many people the loss of treasured possessions and the feeling that their home has been violated hits them hard too.  When I became a police officer my aim was to help everyone who had suffered.  This remains my aim and I look forward to bringing help to all those who say of a loss ‘it wasn’t very much’ when what they are thinking ‘it meant a lot to me’.”  
  
The applause, though brief, appeared genuine.  Sally noted a few heads nodding in agreement.  She felt a sense of relief.  Her new position was going to be a challenge, but one she was very much looking forward to.


End file.
